


Needs, Wants, Time

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3164825</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs, Wants, Time

She likes having someone else in control, someone who has some sort of understanding of what's going on. Right now they're hiding in the turn of the century and she's had the luxury of staying the day in a magnificent flat that is the height of Edwardian luxury. But now it's evening and he's returned from whatever he's spent all day doing and Christine's missed him.  
  
The room is dark and she's standing by the just drawn curtains. He's reclined on the bed canopy bed with the intricately carved posts—dark mahogany—the bed cover of burgundy jacquard. Instead of his plain black suit, he's wearing something more befitting the times—waistcoat, silk necktie, and a Homburg instead of a fedora. The Homburg has been casually discarded on the writing desk across from the bed.  
  
She lets the hunter green damask of her dress pool to the floor and steps out of it, completely nude. He loosens his tie, still expressionless and emotionless—while she likes the silent type, she's had to learn other body signals to tell what he's thinking. She watches his pale fingertips press into the bed cover slightly and he tilts his head to the side to study her. His skin is pale, so white in the darkness of the room's materials and she knows she stands out as a sliver of ecru.  
  
He rolls over onto his back and she retrieves something from the desk, a long silk sash she’s been holding onto all day. She’s decided that this evening she’s going to show him another side of herself and takes the opportunity to straddle him  
  
“I found something you might like.”  
  
She knows he’s able to read her thoughts and his eyes widen slightly. “What…You wish to be tied up? I do not understand. I have told you that I know you will not run.”  
  
She nods, knowing she’s confused him. “It’s not about me running away—it’s about me trusting you with myself. I trust you. Now tie me up.”  
  
He shifts uncomfortably beneath her, obviously contemplating her wish, but he finally gives in, his hands hesitantly binding her wrists in front of her; she can tell that he's leaving them just loose enough that she could escape if she really wanted to. She knows it’s really because he doesn't trust himself.  
  
Gently, he lays her back on the bed and she lays her arms back until she’s comfortably stretched out for his viewing pleasure; he kneels over her and she arches her back slightly, loving the way he observes her. Their first time she’d asked him what he liked and he’d told her that he enjoyed watching her. Tied up on this bed, she whispers,  
  
 _“Study me.”_  
  
He does as he’s told and moves between her legs. Starting at her lips, he kisses her, his hands and fingers roaming her body, the tip of his nose skimming along her skin as he breathes in her warmth and scent. She inhales sharply as his hands trace down past her navel and his tongue tastes her collarbone.  
  
“You like this,” he whispers, mouth above her nipple.  
  
He’s reading her emotions and her eyes start to roll back in her head as his hands find the insides of her thighs.  
  
“Yes,” she moans, her hands gripping onto the cool bedcover.   
  
“You want more,” he states and she can feel the soft exhale of his words against her skin.  
  
“August,” she pleads, lifting her hips.  
  
She knows he can’t stand to see her want, even if she needs him to make her beg. He’s quick to unbutton his trousers and she chokes back a cry as he enters her.  
  
Christine is more than thankful she has someone who loves and needs and wants her as she defies fate; amidst their coupling, August swears nothing can keep them apart and as the soft sash keeps her wrists from bruising, she believes him.


End file.
